Dungeon
by Katniss Jung
Summary: Tentang politik si penghuni dungeon dan si pangeran. XiuChen, ChenMin, Gender Switch, Girl!Chen, Boy!Xiumin, 3.777 words


Tittle : Dungeon

Main Cast :

Chen a.k.a Kim Jong Dae

Xiumin a.k.a Kim Min Seok

Type : One-shot

Genre : Drama, romance, school life

Summary : **Tentang politik si penghuni **_**dungeon**_** dan si pangeran.**

Alert : XiuChen, ChenMin, Gender Switch, Girl!Chen, Boy!Xiumin

.

.

* * *

.

.

Halo, halo! Aku bikin FF one-shot buat selingan.

Semoga suka! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

.

Ada politik yang dijalankan di sekolah ini, yaitu, politik 'strata pergaulan'. Dari seluruh siswa dibagi menjadi tiga kelas pergaulan yang memiliki aturan yang mengikat dan tidak boleh ada pelanggaran.

Pertama, kelas _bangsawan_, berisi orang-orang kaya, para pemain band, para pemain basket, dan anak _gaul_. Mereka keren, eksklusif, berduit, dan kesayangan guru. Mereka selalu punya tempat baik di manapun.

Kedua, kelas _rakyat jelata_, berisi orang-orang biasa, dengan ekonomi biasa, kemampuan biasa, dan wajah biasa. Semuanya biasa. Anggota kelas ini memiliki jumlah paling banyak, sesuai dengan namanya.

Ketiga, kelas _dungeon servants_. Sesuai juga dengan namanya, kelas ini dihuni oleh orang-orang 'bawah tanah'. _Nerds_, _freaks_, kutu buku, siswa miskin, dan para berandal berkumpul di sini. Bisa dibilang, para penghuni _dungeon_ merupakan poros luar dalam pergaulan di sekolah ini. Jarang ada yang mau menerima. Bukan kesayangan guru.

Dan aku salah satu dari mereka.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Jongdae, mau cokelat ?" tawar Kyungsoo, si cewek culun dengan kacamata setebal bokong botol dan gigi berkawat.

"Tentu," timpal Jongdae sambil mencomot sepotong cokelat dari kotak makan siang Kyungsoo.

"Tukang makan," celetuk Yixing, si cowok indigo aneh dengan tindik di telinga kanannya yang duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

Jongdae menyeringai sambil menaikkan kakinya ke atas meja lagi. Kyungsoo dan Yixing sudah biasa melihat kelakuan Jongdae, si cewek 'rebel' tukang bikin onar. Cantik _sih_, tapi tukang berontak dan jago berkelahi. Jadilah Jongdae terlempar ke kelas para penghuni _dungeon_ dan berteman dengan Kyungsoo juga Yixing.

Lagi pula, Jongdae inginnya seperti itu.

"Ada Jongin!" pekik Kyungsoo pelan.

Seketika seluruh siswa yang ada di kafetaria terdiam dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk. Awalnya Jongdae malas hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang, toh dia sudah tahu. Tapi, karena Kyungsoo bertingkah lumayan _hyper_, mau tidak mau Jongdae ikut melihat ke arah yang sama.

Lima cowok jangkung memasukki kafetaria. Minseok, Kris, si kembar Lu, dan Jongin, lima cowok dari kelas bangsawan yang paling terkenal di sekolah. Kaya, keren, berbakat, dan punya banyak fans. Hampir setiap siswa menyukai mereka, kecuali Jongdae, tentu saja.

"Jongin keren," citcit Kyungsoo sambil meremas pipi tembamnya sendiri.

Jongdae mengerang muak. Sudah cukup ia mendengar Kyungsoo memuji lima cowok pangeran sekolah itu. Bosan. Jadi, Jongdae memilih untuk kembali memakan cokelat pemberian Kyungsoo barusan.

"Mereka itu _gay_," celetuk Jongdae, dan itu cukup untuk mengalihkan perhatian Kyungsoo dari Jongin.

"Darimana_nya_ ?" tanya Yixing.

"Iya, darimana_nya_ ?" Kyungsoo lebih terdengar seperti memprotes.

Jongin memutar bola matanya.

"Apa kalian tidak menyadarnya ?" Kyungsoo dan Yixing menggeleng bersamaan. "_Come on._"

"Menurutku, mereka normal, kok," timpal Yixing sambil meminum limunnya.

"Ayolah.. Mereka tidak pernah melirik satupun gadis di sekolah ini," Jongdae agak jengkel.

Kyungsoo menatap Yixing, minta dukungan. Tapi, cowok indigo itu cuma bisa mengedikkan bahu.

"Mungkin... itu politik mereka untuk menarik perhatian gadis-gadis ?" Kyungsoo masih berusaha membela.

"Terserah tapi politik mereka benar-benar kacangan," Jongdae meraih tas ransel hitam _converse_-nya. "Aku duluan."

Jongdae berjalan meninggalkan kafetaria tanpa peduli siswa lain memperhatikannya. Jongdae benar-benar tidak peduli dianggap sebagai perusak suasana. Toh, menurut Jongdae itu bagus. Lima cowok yang masuk ke kafetaria untuk mengisi perut bukan sesuatu yang perlu didramatisir.

Tepat saat berpapasan dengan lima cowok dari kelas _bangsawan_, Jongdae bisa merasakan Minseok, salah satu dari mereka melihat ke arahnya, menatapnya tajam.

Jongdae sempat tertegun. Belum pernah ada satupun di antara mereka berlima yang meliriknya. Dan Minseok merupakan yang pertama.

Jongdae nyaris hilang kendali tapi dalam hitungan sepersekian detik, Jongdae sudah menguasai dirinya lagi. Jongdae membalas tatapan Minseok sesaat, tak kalah tajam, kemudian ia benar-benar berada di luar kafetaria.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kelas musik. Kesukaan Jongdae.

Jongdae bukan pemikir yang suka berkutat dengan rumus ataupun sastrawan yang suka bermain kata, Jongdae lebih suka menyanyi atau main gitar. Dua hal itu menenangkannya dari fakta kalau dia sering dipanggil guru untuk menjalani hukuman.

Sudah setengah jam siswa berkumpul di ruang musik, tapi tidak ada satupun guru yang masuk. Jadi, Jongdae memilih untuk menyambar dua gitar dan membawanya ke sudut ruangan dimana ada Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Satu untuknya, satu untuk Yixing. Mereka biasa bermain bersama.

"Kyung, kau yang nyanyi," ucap Jongdae sambil memberikan gitar pada Yixing.

"Lagu apa ?" Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Yixing sambil membenarkan letak kacamata bokong botolnya.

"Apa ?" Jongdae memberi isyarat pada Yixing.

Yixing kelihatan berfikir sebentar.

"Friday ? IU ?" tanya Yixing. Jongdae menggeleng.

"_Cheesy,_" timpal Jongdae. "Yang lain ?"

Saat itu juga, lima pangeran sekolah, atau Jongdae lebih suka menyebutnya lima orang sok keren, memasukki ruang musik. Jongdae merutukki dirinya sendiri. Dia lupa kalau mereka bakal sekelas di kelas musik. Tahu begini, Jongdae lebih ingin membolos atau tidur di ruang kesehatan.

"Bizzare Love Triangle. Frente," ucap Kyungsoo tiba-tiba. Matanya menerawang. Dengan cepat Jongdae mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo dan mendapati teman kutu bukunya itu sedang menatap Jongin.

"Baiklah," Jongdae mengeluarkan _pick_ dari dompet lusuhnya. "Kyungsoo yang minta."

Jongdae dan Yixing mulai memetik gitar mereka. Jongdae _rythm_, Yixing melodi, sedang Kyungsoo mulai bernyanyi.

_Everytime I think of you I got shot right through into a bolt of blue_

_It's no problem of mine_

_But it's a problem I find_

_Living the life that I can't leave behind_

Jongdae bisa merasakan atmosfir di sekitarnya mulai berubah. Hampir seisi ruang musik memperhatikan mereka bertiga. Jongdae tahu itu. Untung saja Yixing terlalu asyik dengan melodinya dan Kyungsoo terlalu menghayati lagu, jadi mereka tidak sadar kalau diperhatikan.

Jika mereka sadar, mereka pasti berhenti. Jongdae tidak mau itu terjadi. Jongdae ingin dua teman dekatnya ini sesekali mendapat perhatian dari sekitarnya. Dan ini mungkin peluang yang bagus. Jadi, Jongdae tetap melanjutkan permainan gitarnya.

Lagipula, suara Kyungsoo sangat bagus. Pasti mereka menyuguhkan tontonan yang _wicked_.

_There's no sense in telling me_

_The wisdom of the fool won't set you free_

_But that's the way that it goes_

_And it's what nobody knows_

_And everyday my confusion grows_

Sekilas Jongdae melirik Kyungsoo, lalu Jongin. _Gotcha!_ Kyungsoo berhasil menarik perhatian Jongin. Buktinya Jongin berdiri diam di dekat piano. Matanya tidak pernah lepas dari Kyungsoo, seolah sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan itu juga _wicked_.

_Everytime I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

_Everytime I see you falling_

_I get down on my knees and pray_

_I'm waiting for the final moment_

_You say the words that I can't say_

Jongdae mendapati raut wajah Jongin agak melunak saat mendengar Kyungsoo masuk ke _chorus_.

_Say the words that I can't say_

(Frente – Bizzare Love Triangle)

Kyungsoo mengakhiri lagu dengan sangat sempurna, diirngin tepuk tangan dari seisi ruang musik. Jongdae melirik Jongin dan mendapati cowok berkulit gelap itu juga ikut bertepuk tangan. Kyungsoo benar-benar sukses.

"_Wicked_," ucap Jongdae sambil menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo dan Yixing kelihatan terguncang hebat. Mereka baru menyadari kalau seisi ruang musik menonton setelah mendengar tepuk tangan meriah. Mereka tidak terbiasa dengan ini, Jongdae tahu itu. Dan Jongdae juga tahu kalau mereka juga senang.

"Biasa saja."

Telinga Jongdae memanas saat mendengar sebuah celetukan setelah tepuk tangan surut. Dengan kecepatan leher burung hantu, Jongdae menoleh ke arah Minseok dan mendelik tajam. Kemarahannya sudah diujung ubun-ubun.

"Coba kau ulangi sekali lagi ucapanmu, .Seok," ucap Jongdae datar, tapi syarat kemarahan.

"Apa kurang jelas, .Dae ? Pewaris tunggal Kingdom Corporation ?" Minseok menyeringai.

Jongdae bisa mendengar gemuruh bisikan di belakangnya kian jelas. Siapa yang tidak tahu Kingdom Corporation, korporasi terbesar di Korea dengan banyak anak perusahaan yang bergerak di berbagai bidang seperti komunikasi, konstruksi, pertambangan, transportasi, tempat belanja waralaba, dan pertelevisian ? Jongdae adalah calon orang terkaya se-Korea.

Jongdae menggeram marah dan merangsek maju dengan cepat. Jongdae menarik kerah seragam Minseok hingga wajah mereka sangat dekat. Jongdae bisa mendengar suara nafas tertahan di belakangnya, tapi ia tidak peduli. Toh, tidak ada yang berani menghentikannya.

"Coba kau ucapkan sekali lagi," tambah Jongdae pelan. Mungkin hanya Minseok yang mendengar.

Minseok masih kelihatan biasa saja.

"Biasa saja," ulang Minseok pelan.

BUK!

Sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kiri Minseok, begitu keras hingga Minseok jatuh ke lantai. Jongdae terengah-engah menahan amarah. Wajahnya memerah sampai ke telinga. Emosinya meledak-ledak. Jongdae tidak peduli kalau dia bakal kena detensi setelah ini.

"Wajahmu yang biasa saja. Jadi, kubuat _tidak biasa_," ucap Jongdae penuh penekanan.

Wajah Jongdae kelihatan menakutkan. Alisnya bertaut dan memancarkan hawa membunuh. Rambut panjangnya yang dicepol tinggi lolos beberapa helai, menutupi sisi wajahnya. Siapa saja yang ada di dalam ruangan itu ketakutan luar biasa, termasuk Kyungsoo dan Yixing, bahkan Kris, si kembar Lu, dan Jongin kelihatan tercengang.

"Apa yang terjadi ?!" sebuah suara melengking menyadarkan seisi ruang musik dari keterkejutan.

Bu Uhm, guru musik, kaget bukan main saat mendapati seorang murid terkapar di lantai dengan pipi yang mulai bengkak.

"Siapa yang mengacau ?!" tanya Bu Uhm keras.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Jongdae mengangkat tangan kirinya.

"Kim Jong Dae!" suara Bu Uhm pecah, seolah sudah lelah memarahi Jongdae.

"Aku tidak akan membela diri. Tapi asal ibu tahu, dia yang memulai," tambah Jongdae datar.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongdae lebih suka disuruh mencabuti rumput liar di lapangan sepakbola sendirian, atau membersihkan lapangan basket sendirian, atau membersihkan coret-coretan di atap sekolah sendirian. Apapun asalkan _sendirian_.

Sayangnya, Bu Uhm sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang membuat Jongdae jengah.

Bu Uhm memberi hukuman dengan berdiri di tengah lapangan sepakbola sambil menyangga seember penuh air. Dan sialnya, Jongdae tidak sendirian. Rupanya Bu Uhm menyadari kalau keadilan di sekolah ini sudah lama ditinggalkan. Jadi, sekarang, Minseok berdiri di sebelahnya, juga dalam keadaan yang sama.

Rasanya Jongdae ingin menyiram Minseok yang berdiri tepat di sebelahnya. Kalau perlu melemparkan se-embernya sekalian. Jongdae benar-benar mendidih. Emosinya yang tadi masih belum bisa surut.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura ?" tanya Minseok setelah keheningan panjang.

Jongdae diam saja. Dia masih belum sanggup bicara. Dadanya bergemuruh. Kalau ia bicara, bisa-bisa yang keluar adalah teriakan penuh emosi alih-alih sebuah jawaban dari pertanyaan yang baru saja Minseok lontarkan.

"Apa untuk alasan keamanan ?" tanya Minseok lagi.

Jongdae menghela nafas. Ternyata diam tidak akan bisa membungkam Minseok.

"Bukan," jawab Jongdae singkat.

"Lalu ?" Minseok tidak menoleh sedikitpun, takut air di kepalanya tumpah.

"Muak. Ingin sesuatu yang baru," timpal Jongdae. "Sejak kapan kau tahu soal _ini_ ?"

"Entahlah. Aku lupa," Minseok berdeham. "Kenapa memilih bergaul dengan _mereka_ dan jadi berandal ?"

Jongdae menggeram.

"Kyungsoo dan Yixing bukan berandal. Sama sekali. Mereka orang-orang baik. Bahkan jauh lebih baik dari kalian orang-orang _bangsawan_," ucap Jongdae frontal.

Minseok terkekeh.

"Mereka apa adanya. Mereka tulus. Mereka tidak pilih-pilih teman. Mereka keren. Dan yang jelas, pertemanan kami tidak setipis tisu," tambah Jongdae dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. "Tidak seperti temen-temanmu yang busuk itu. Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Jongin. Mereka diam saja saat aku menonjokmu tadi."

Untuk kalimat-kalimat Jongdae yang terakhir, Minseok membenarkan. Minseok merasa pertemanan mereka cuma kabut, bukan pertemanan yang sesungguhnya.

"Aku juga muak dengan politik yang kalian jalankan. Bersikap acuh-tak acuh pada semua gadis tidak akan membuat kalian kelihatan keren. Sungguh. Bahkan aku mengira kalian _gay_."

Minseok tertawa keras. Ember yang ada di atas kepalanya nyaris jatuh kalau Minseok tidak dengan sigap menyangga dan mengembalikannya ke posisi semula.

"Kau menyadarinya ?" tanya Minseok setelah sanggup berhenti tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Kentara _banget_. Aku sampai muak, kenapa yang lain tidak menyadarinya ? Dasar bodoh," tambah Jongdae setengah terkekeh.

Jongdae tidak menyangka obrolannya dengan Minseok bisa berubah jadi se-asyik ini dalam hitungan detik. Padahal baru satu jam yang lalu Jongdae meninggalkan tanda lebam di pipi kiri cowok yang berdiri di sebelahnya ini.

"Entahlah. Kami merasa harus seperti itu," tambah Minseok pelan.

"Untuk apa ?" desak Jongdae. "_Nggak_ penting _banget_."

"Gengsi ?" Minseok melirik Jongdae sekilas.

"Dasar orang kaya," Jongdae berdecak.

"Kau juga orang kaya, Kim Jong Dae," timpal Minseok.

Jongdae terdiam.

"Itu sebabnya aku lebih suka berteman dengan Kyungsoo dan Yixing. Itu sebabnya aku lebih suka berada di _dungeon_ daripada di kalangan _bangsawan_. Aku bisa jadi diriku sendiri," ucap Jongdae pelan, lebih kepada berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Dan setelah itu, mereka tenggelam dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga Bu Uhm membebaskan mereka dari hukuman.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jongdae agak terkejut ketika mendapati ayahnya berada di depan sekolah, menjemputnya. Jongdae sempat menyumpah-nyumpahi siapapun yang membicarakannya saat ini. Pasti berita kalau Jongdae adalah pewaris tunggal korporasi terbesar di Korea sudah menyebar luas. Dan fakta kalau Jongdae berpura-pura menjadi seorang _dungeon_ membuat berita ini kian cepat menyebar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini ?" tanya Jongdae datar saat laki-laki paruh baya itu menyambutnya di depan mobil.

"Menjemput putriku, tentu saja," jawab ayah Jongdae.

Jongdae mengaduh pelan sambil sesekali mengamati sekeliling, berusaha mencari tahu kalau ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri, kok," rengek Jongdae.

"Tapi kita harus bertemu seseorang setelah ini," timpal ayah Jongdae.

"Siapa ?"

"Masuk dulu."

Jongdae pasrah-pasrah saja saat diseret masuk ke dalam mobil. _Toh, melawan juga tidak ada gunanya_, pikirnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, ayah Jongdae terus menerima telepon, sama sekali mengacuhkan Jongdae. Karena dibuat kesal, Jongdae mulai mengacau. Jongdae membuka lemari pendingin kecil yang ada di dalam mobil dan mengambil sekantung besar keripik. Ide konyol terbetik di otaknya. Dengan iseng, Jongdae menggerak-gerakkan kantung keripik itu hingga menimbulkan suara _krusuk, krusuk, krusuk_.

Ayah Jongdae mulai terganggu. Ayah Jongdae menoleh ke belakang dan baru ingat kalau anak perempuan satu-satunya duduk di jok belakang sendirian dan sedang minta diperhatikan. Jadi ayah Jongdae mematikan ponselnya dan mulai berbicara.

"Kita akan bertemu teman lama ayah," ucap ayah Jongdae sambil fokus ke jalan.

"Siapa ?" tanya Jongdae, masih menggerak-gerakkan kantung keripiknya.

"Pemilik Hyundai dan anaknya."

Jongdae menghentikan gerakannya.

_Hyundai _?

Jongdae merasa tidak asing dengan nama perusahaan itu. Bukan karena fakta produk Hyundai dipakai oleh hampir seluruh pengguna jalan di Korea, hanya saja, sesuatu yang lebih akrab. Jongdae merasa lebih sering mendengar Hyundai di sekolah.

_Sekolah_ ?

Lagi-lagi Jongdae menemukan _hint_ dan perasaannya berubah tidak enak. Jika Hyundai sering didengarnya di sekolah, itu berarti ada hubungannya dengan para bangsawaan dungu yang sama sekali tidak Jongdae sukai.

Pikiran buruk Jongdae makin menjadi-jadi. Ada banyak sekali kemungkinan yang Jongdae takutkan. Bahkan sampai Jongdae turun dari mobilpun, Jongdae masih mengira-ngira siapa yang bakal ditemuinya setelah ini.

Jongdae sama sekali tidak memperhatikan serangkaian sambutan mewah yang diberikan oleh restoran yang mereka datangi. Yang Jongdae ingin lakukan sekarang adalah lari, kabur, karena instingnya berkata seperti itu.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi," ucap ayah Jongdae saat mereka sudah duduk di balik meja makan.

Jongdae agak panik karena ia sama sekali melupakan _table manner_. Terlalu banyak _menggelandang_ membuat Jongdae lupa cara makan formal. Bisa-bisa ayahnya malu bukan main. Jadi Jongdae sudah membuat pilihan, ia tidak akan makan.

Ketakutan Jongdae terwujud saat melihat dua orang laki-laki memasukki restoran dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Satu paruh baya, seumuran dengan ayah Jongdae, satu lagi masih muda, kelihatan seumuran dengan Jongdae sendiri. Ingin rasanya Jongdae ditelan bumi saat mendapati cowok jangkung dengan lebam biru di pipi kirinya duduk tepat di hadapan Jongdae.

Jongdae sama sekali tidak mempedulikan ramah tamah ayahnya pada pemilik Hyundai. Jongdae hanya terfokus pada cowok dengan lebam biru di pipi kirinya yang sekarang duduk tepat di hadapannya. Jongdae benar-benar terguncang.

"Oh, dia pasti Jongdae ?" tanya si laki-laki pemilik Hyundai.

"Ya. Kim Jong Dae," jawab ayah Jongdae.

Jongdae tidak beramah-tamah atau bahkan tersenyum. Jongdae hanya menatap laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan pandangan dari-mana-kau-tahu-namaku.

"Dan dia Minseok ?" tanya ayah Jongdae sambil menatap anak dari pemilik Hyundai.

Minseok tersenyum sambil menundukkan kepalanya sedikit. Setidaknya reaksi Minseok lebih baik walaupun pipi lebamnya sedikit mengusik.

Jongdae dan Minseok kembali saling tatap. Jongdae bertanya-tanya apakah Minseok sudah mengadu pada ayahnya bahwa anak dari pemilik Kingdom baru saja menonjok pipi kirinya. Semoga saja Minseok bukan tukang _ngadu_..

"Kalian tidak berkenalan ?" tanya ayah Minseok setelah menyadari kalau Jongdae dan Minseok hanya saling tatap.

"Kami sudah saling kenal, Dad," jawab Minseok datar.

"Benarkah ?"

Minseok kembali menatap Jongdae.

"Kami satu sekolah," lanjutnya.

"Ya ampun," ayah Minseok berkokok. "Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kalian pakai seragam yang sama."

Jongdae malah berharap pakaiannya lenyap sekarang juga.

"Anakku baru saja menghancurkan wajahnya hari ini. Jadi maaf kalau lebam itu mengganggu," ucap ayah Minseok. Bahu Jongdae menegang.

"Apa yang terjadi pada pipimu, Nak ?" tanya ayah Jongdae.

Untuk beberapa detik Jongdae merasakan apa yang namanya jantung berhenti berdetak. Dia takut setengah mati kalau Minseok membeberkan siapa yang meninggalkan lebam di pipinya. Bukan soal dihukum ayahnya, tapi soal kerjasama ayahnya dengan Hyundai yang bisa hancur karena Jongdae baru saja menonjok pipi anak mereka.

"Bercanda dengan teman. Tidak sengaja terpukul."

Jawaban Minseok benar-benar jauh dari kenyataan. Yang siang tadi Jongdae tidak bercanda dan memang sengaja menonjok Minseok. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, Jongdae sangat berterimakasih. Jongdae menatap Minseok dalam-dalam, menyampaikan ucapan terimakasihnya.

"Lain kali hati-hati," timpal ayah Minseok.

"Yeah," Minseok mengedikkan bahunya.

Jongdae tidak mendengarkan percakapan antara ayahnya dan ayah Minseok. Yang Jongdae lakukan hanyalah memainkan ujung jas almamaternya. Jongdae ingin pergi sekarang juga. Dia sungguh bosan jika harus mendengarkan obrolan tentang perusahaan.

"Oh, iya," ayah Minseok berdeham sesaat. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Bukan soal perusahaan. Soal.. pribadi ?"

Ayah Jongdae mengantisipasi. Jongdae sendiri mulai tertarik dengan perbincangan ini. Begitu juga Minseok.

"Apa itu ?" tanya ayah Jongdae.

"Ini soal... anak-anak kita," Jongdae dan Minseok saling tatap. Perasaan Jongdae makin tidak enak. "Aku ingin Jongdae menikah dengan Minseok tahun ini."

Sudah pernah jatuh dari tangga dan patah tulang ? Jongdae pernah.

Sudah pernah makan wassabi hingga lidah melepuh ? Jongdae pernah.

Sudah pernah tertusuk puluhan duri karena main di semak belukar ? Jongdae pernah.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Jongdae tidak akan pernah ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali. Tapi, setelah mendengar ucapan ayah Minseok, segala cedera yang pernah didapatnya dulu terasa menyenangkan. Jongdae lebih suka mendapatkan cedera-cedera itu lagi.

"Ide yang bagus," timpal ayah Jongdae.

Dada Jongdae bergemuruh hebat.

"Ayah," Jongdae tergagap. "Aku tidak bisa."

Jongdae berdiri. Tangan dan kakinya bergetar luar biasa.

"Kenapa ?" ayah Minseok terdengar terguncang.

Tenggorokan Jongdae kering.

"Ini.. ini bukan yang aku inginkan," lanjut Jongdae. "Aku ingin memilih sendiri. Aku.. aku ingin kuliah di Harvard dulu. Aku ingin melanjutkan perusahaan ayah dulu. Aku-aku, belum mau menikah."

Jongdae kelihatan kian tergoncang. Pandangannya tidak fokus dan bahunya ikut bergetar hebat. Jongdae tahu Minseok cuma berpura-pura tenang. Jongdae tahu persis kalau cowok ini juga sama terguncangnya.

"Kalian bisa ke Harvard bersama," tambah ayah Minseok.

Jongdae menggeleng kuat.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku, Tuan Kim. Ayah aku pulang duluan."

Jongdae menyambar ransel _converse_ hitamnya, membungkuk pada ayah Minseok, dan berlari keluar dari restoran. Jongdae tidak tahu harus kemana. Dia tidak benar-benar ingin pulang. Yang Jongdae inginkan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Entah sudah berapa jam Jongdae duduk di depan sebuah mini market. Bahkan seluruh _playlist_ yang ada di ponselnya sudah diputar dua kali. Itu tandanya, Jongdae sudah duduk di depan mini market sambil mendengarkan musik dari _headset_-nya lebih dari lima jam dan sekarang sudah gelap.

Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya saat sebotol soda disodorkan padanya. Jongdae mendapati Minseok dengan pipi biru berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum. Dia sama seperti Jongdae, masih berseragam lengkap.

"Terima kasih," ucap Jongdae pelan sambil menerima botol soda itu.

"Tidak pulang ?" Minseok duduk di sebelah Jongdae.

Jongdae menggeleng lemah.

"Aku belum mau bertemu ayah," Jongdae membuka sodanya. "Kau juga, 'kan ?"

"Ya," Minseok menenggak sodanya. "Maafkan ayahku."

Jongdae tidak menjawab. Memang yang membuat Jongdae marah adalah ayah Minseok. Tapi, melihat wajah sangat bersalah Minseok membuat Jongdae tidak berani memaki-maki. Belum pernah Jongdae melihat Minseok yang versi _ini_.

"Aku juga belum bisa menerima gagasan gila ayahku," ucap Minseok.

"Dan bodohnya ayahku setuju," tambah Jongdae sambil terkekeh.

"Orang tua memang aneh," sambung Minseok.

"Apa pipimu masih sakit ?" taanya Jongdae.

"Tidak. Sudah baikan," jawab Minseok sambil menyentuh pipinya. "Pukulanmu lumayan."

"Maaf."

Jongdae dan Minseok kembali terlarut dalam obrolan berdua. Ini kedua kalinya mereka ngobrol berdua saja. Yang pertama, baru tadi siang. Yang kedua, sekarang. Dan yang kedua kalinya ini, Jongdae merasa Minseok tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Jongdae juga merasa jauh lebih dekat setelah sekian lama mereka terbatasi politik 'strata pergaulan' yang dungu itu.

"Jongdae," Minseok mengacak rambutnya sendiri. "Mungkin.. perjodohan ini tidak bisa dihentikan."

Jongdae serasa disetrum. Baru sesaat Minseok membuatnya terkekeh dan sekarang ia dibawa ke dalam konyaku hitam lagi.

"Ya, aku tahu," ucap Jongdae sambil menunduk.

"Aku akan cari jalan keluar sebisaku," tambah Minseok. Tak mau membuat Jongdae kecewa.

"Terima kasih," Jongdae mengangkat wajahnya sambil tersenyum.

Minseok berdiri.

"Aku rasa kita harus segera cari tempat menginap. Di luar dingin," Minseok memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya.

Jongdae mengernyit bingung. _Kita _?

"Ayo kita menginap di cafe-ku. Kalau kau mau, _sih_," tawar Minseok.

Jongdae berfikir sesaat. Tidak ada buruknya tawaran Minseok. Lagipula Jongdae benar-benar belum ingin pulang dan bertemu ayahnya. Jongdae masih butuh menenangkan diri. Mungkin Minseok juga butuh hal yang sama.

"Baiklah."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kehidupan Jongdae berubah sejak Minseok membeberkan kalau ia adalah pewaris tunggal Kingdom Coorporation. Bukan membaik, malah kian memburuk.

Jongdae bisa merasakan bisikan dan tatapan menusuk di punggungnya saat ia berjalan di koridor sendirian. Mereka bertingkah seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa saat jongdae berbalik. Benar-benar menyebalkan. Jongdae ingin melempari wajah mereka dengan kawat berduri.

Seperti sekarang ini. Jongdae berjalan menyusuri koridor sendirian lagi. Yixing dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di perpustakaan untuk mengerjakan tugas. Rasanya Jongdae ingin mati saja saat mendengar ocehan agak keras tentang dirinya.

Bahkan, saat Jongdae berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang membicarakannya, segorombolan murid cewek itu malah menatapnya tidak suka. Tangan Jongdae mulai gatal ingin menonjok atau menjambak rambut warna-warni mereka yang membuat Jongdae terkena vertigo.

Jongdae agak terkejut saat tangannya digandeng. Jongdae menoleh dan mendapati Minseok tersenyum sambil menggenggam erat tangannya. Jongdae bisa mendengar suara nafas tertahan di belakangnya. Mungkin mereka terkejut melihat pangeran menggandeng tangan salah satu penghuni _dungeon_.

"Kau kemana saja ?" tanya Minseok dengan suara ditinggikan, seolah berusaha membuat segerombolan cewek cerewet itu mendengar percakapan mereka. "Aku mencarimu."

"Kau… mencariku ?" Jongdae agak kurang percaya. "Untuk apa ?"

"Untuk menemui calon istriku, tentu saja."

Dan sekarang, pekikan cewek-cewek yang menguasai koridor. Jongdae merutukki Minseok yang kian gila. Mengumumkan kalau mereka bakal segera menikah sama saja melemparkan Jongdae ke dalam kandang singa. Mematikan.

"Ikut aku," Minseok menarik tangan Jongdae menyusuri koridor. "Aku punya berita keren."

"Apa ? Perjodohan dungu itu dibatalkan ?" tanya Jongdae antusias.

"Tidak."

"Itu _nggak_ keren, Kim Min Seok."

"Tidak dibatalkan, tapi diundur sampai kau lulus dari Harvard," lanjut Minseok.

Jongdae tertegun. Apa Minseok yang mengusahakan ini semua ?

Minseok menghentikan langkahnya dan menggenggam bahu Jongdae kuat-kuat.

"Kita punya lebih dari lima tahun untuk mencoba.." Minseok menatap Jongdae dalam-dalam. "Mencoba untuk saling jatuh cinta."

Jongdae lagi-lagi tertegun.

"Aku ingin mencobanya, Kim Jong Dae," lanjut Minseok.

Jongdae tidak tahu apakah ini bakal berhasil . Tapi, apa salahnya mencoba. Minseok menarik.

"Aku juga."

Minseok tersenyum lebar setelah mendengar jawaban Jongdae. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Minseok mencium bibir Jongdae, di tengah-tengah koridor, disaksikan nyaris seluruh siswa sekolah mereka.

.

.

THE END

.

.

Ditunggu review nya ^^


End file.
